Everybody hates alpha
User909 *UNSHEATHES KINTANA 2:41 Finn168719 MALLEOWORLDXX and Magneehee vs Laneegee 2:41 Alphaguy *teleports behind u* 2:41 User909 too slow *teleports behind u 2:41 Alphaguy *slashes with darkness dagger* 2:42 Finn168719 *unsheathes Donte guns* *teleports behind u *shoots with Donte guns Two vs One 2:42 User909 *bone katana cuts alpha and spills forty galons of blood 2:42 Alphaguy Bessie is a good girl...... She wants ur blood... Kidd...... *keeps slashing with Bessie* 2:42 I never turn back *snorts cocaine 2:42 Finn168719 *bullets beats Bessie to death 2:43 Alphaguy IS THAT ALL U GOT???? 2:43 User909 *COMES BACK FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL 2:43 Finn168719 There, my guns killed your sword 2:43 User909 *KINTAMA DEFLECTS BULLETS 2:43 Alphaguy *revives and is half demon now* 2:43 Finn168719 *GOES TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL AND BECOMES AN ARCH DEMON AND COMES BACK 2:44 User909 *suicides on twitch and revives as half-demon half-angel 2:44 I never turn back *sploodges 2:44 Finn168719 *Bullets started powering KINTAMA massively 2:44 User909 *KATANA SLASHES THROUGH SYRIAN HOSPITAL 2:44 Zacharyz06 hey alpha *shoots 909's ass* 2:44 Alphaguy *shoots power dark orbs at everyone and they explode upon contact, killing and cursing* 2:44 User909 *ASS COMES BACK AS DEMON 2:45 Finn168719 *DONTE GUNS SHOOTS THROUGH POWER DARK ORBS, DESTROYING IT 2:45 Alphaguy don't shoot his ass!! His mien..... 2:45 Finn168719 *Dies and comes back as half-god, half-demon 2:45 User909 *Holds Alpha as hostage 2:45 Zacharyz06 *kills the demon ass* 2:45 User909 *ASS COMES BACK AS ULTRA DEMON ASS 2:45 Alphaguy >:) is masochist sadist rapist 2:46 I never turn back *uses acid infected sploodge to shoot in 909's face 2:46 User909 *turns into werewolf fursona demon 2:46 Alphaguy I don't need life.... ONLY DETH!!!!!!!!! 2:46 User909 *yiffs alpha 2:46 Alphaguy :) sexii 2:46 User909 ALPHA GETS FURRY DEMON AIDS 2:46 Zacharyz06 h0t st34my s3x 2:46 Finn168719 *909's ASS attacks >,':) 2:46 User909 ALPHA GETS ZIKA 2:46 Zacharyz06 *DODGES* 2:46 I never turn back *puts acid semen in 909 ass 2:46 Finn168719 ALPHA SUFFERS MELAPHELANY 2:46 User909 ALPHA DIDIES REAPS ALPHA CORPSE 2:47 Alphaguy *Cures self with ultra orb health doctor* 2:47 I never turn back *humps 909 2:47 User909 HARVEST SOUL 2:47 Zacharyz06 *909's ass shits out ass babies and dies* 2:47 I never turn back 900 gets aids 2:47 Alphaguy u can't harvest me.... IM HALF REAPER DEMON!!! 2:47 Finn168719 *KILLS DIGOMOLATI TO DEATH WITH DONTE GUNS AND ABSORBS ALL HIS POWERS 2:47 User909 i am GOD 2:47 Finn168719 I am DEMON GOD 2:47 Alphaguy well I am DOG 2:47 User909 *KILLS TERRIFIREGEE AND ACHILLEEGEE AND BECOMES DEMON DEMON DEMON GOD 2:48 Alphaguy *munches everyone and shoots lasers* 2:48 User909 *DEFLECTS LASERS WITH KATANA 2:48 Alphaguy *uses silver golden half organic gun with anti matter dark bullets and shoots 909* i call death rosey......... 2:48 User909 *TELEPORTS BEHIND ALPHA *sTABS WITH gun 2:49 Alphaguy *stabs with peenus* 2:49 Finn168719 *KILLS CTHULHU AND EATS AZATHOTH AND BECOMES SUPER DEMON GODJESUS ULTRA GODLY GOD 2:49 Zacharyz06 *dodges* 2:49 Finn168719 *TELEPORTS IN FRONT OF ALPHA *SHOOTS WITH SUPER DUPER DONTE GUNS 2:49 User909 TELEPORTS UNDER ALPHA CUTS LEGS 2:49 Finn168719 TELEPORTS OVER ALPHA EATS HEAD 2:49 Alphaguy *throws anti matter dark flame ice lightning dark matter plasma nukes* 2:49 Zacharyz06 *KILLS 909 IN ONE GO* 2:50 Alphaguy is that all u got????1 2:50 User909 *REVIVES AS DEMON LICH GOD DEMON VAMPIRE HALF-ANGEL NEPHILIM FALLEN-ANGEL OLD ONE WEREWOLF 2:50 Alphaguy *revives with the power of love tm 2:50 Zacharyz06 *KILLS 909 WHILE HE EXPLAINS* 2:50 User909 *BLOCKS DEATH WITH KATANA 2:50 Finn168719 *KILLS DEATH 2:50 Zacharyz06 *DESTROYS KATANA AND KILLS 2:50 User909 *BLOCKS WITH KATANA 2:50 Finn168719 *ENTERS ZACHARYZ06 2:50 Alphaguy *becomes ultra mega über demon angel god fallen angel cyclops seraphim nephillim* 2:50 User909 *CONVERTS ZACH TO ISLAM 2:50 Finn168719 *EATS ZACH'S INNER ORGANS 2:51 Zacharyz06 *DODGES ALL ATTACKS* 2:51 User909 *DODGES ZACH'S DODGERY 2:51 Zacharyz06 *KILLS FINN WITH STOMACH ACID AND 909 WITH NUKES* 2:51 User909 *BLOCKS NUKE WITH KATANA 2:51 Finn168719 *DESTROYS ZACH'S DONG AND FORCE HIM TO STAY DONGLESS *BLOCKS STOMACH ACID WITH DONTE GUNS 2:51 Alphaguy *rips off flesh and is actually a bunch of small beings inside a robot 2:51 Zacharyz06 *GETS A NEW DONG AND FS IN AZZ* *FINN GETS STD* 2:51 Alphaguy WHOS THE DADDY NOW???? 2:52 Finn168719 *BLOCKS STD WITH DONTE GUNS 2:52 User909 *rips off flehs and is actually HARAMBE *RAPES EVERYONE 2:52 Zacharyz06 *FINN GETS AIDS AGAIN AND DIES* 2:52 Finn168719 *rips off flesh and is actually 909 Man 2:52 Alphaguy *rapes rape^ 2:52 Finn168719 *blocks Aids 2:52 Zacharyz06 *gives finn instant death radiation xd * 2:52 Finn168719 *Converts Zach to Super Islam 2:52 User909 *KILLS EVERYONE LIKE THIS 2:52 Alphaguy *Repels harambe with bulkets *bullets 2:52 Finn168719 *Blocks Instant Death Radiation with donte guns 2:53 User909 *BLOCKS BULLETS WITH BANANA KATANA 2:53 Alphaguy *is actually a hologram* 2:53 I never turn back *heals 2:53 Zacharyz06 *DIES AND GETS REVIVED FOR NO REASON* 2:53 I never turn back *licks 909 asshole 2:53 Alphaguy *real alpha comes with a bag of groceries 2:53 Zacharyz06 *AND GETS CONVERTED TO HEALISM* 2:53 User909 *RIPS OFF FLESH IS ACTUALLY ALPHA TOO 2:53 Zacharyz06 *makes everybody immortal* 2:53 Finn168719 *RIP OFF FLESH IS ALSO ACTUALLY ALPHA 2:53 Zacharyz06 lel xd 2:53 Alphaguy *rips off flesh and is actually alpha 2:53 User909 EVERYBODY IS ALPHA 2:53 Zacharyz06 i'm ALPHA TOO 2:53 User909 the end 2:53 Finn168719 *EATS MUTABAH 2:53 User909 ok i'm saving this lol 2:53 Zacharyz06 *rips off flesh* Category:Finished Roleplays